The Administrative Core (AC), under the direction ofthe PSC director, associate director, and assistant director, provides access to services and resources to ensure recruitment, promotion and retention of population researchers by partnering with schools and colleges to leverage resources; ensures that young researchers succeed via provision of mentoring and support services; increaS.ses the number and quality of sponsored research proposals through effective administrative assistance and expertise; and provides efficient oversight, administration, and reporting for sponsored projects.